Naruto Shippuden: Road to Hokage
by Ben10dragon8945
Summary: Naruto finally achieve his dream of being Hokage. He got his dream girl. He protected the village. He became friends with Kuruma and now is one of the worlds most powerful ninja. also NARUSAKU!
1. Chapter One, Two, and Three

Thoughts-_Thoughts_

Kurama-_**Kurama**_

Summons-_**Summons**_

Jutsu**-Jutsu**

Effects-**effects**

**Chapter One: The End Of Pain**

Sakura gasped. "Wha-what? I'm in the village?" Sakura looks around. "Pain!" Sakura closed her eyes and clasp her hands together. "I...I still have my seal." Katsuyu shiver. "Lady Sakura?" Sakura stand up shakingly. _**"Lady Sakura...your Chakra suddenly increase."**_ Sakura looks towards the battle. "Katsuyu...help the others, I'm going to Naruto." Katsuyu shakes her slimy head. "But Naruto-Katsuyu!" katsuyu stops. "Please..." Katsuyu laids there for a second. _**"Okay Milady but**_-I'll handed that."

Katsuyu feels her strength increase. "_**How are you..."** _Katsuyu gasped. _**"The hundred seal..."** _Sakura nods. " I leave the rest to you Katsuyu." Sakura gets ready, She leaps in one bound and soars in the air. Her increase in power and Chakra push her farther then suppose to. _"I'm coming Naruto..." _She sees Pein and Naruto out of sage mode. Naruto and Pein are exchanging punches and kicks until Naruto froze. Sakura neared her eyes as she senses Naruto Chakra increase to monstrous levels. "So Naruto is also being sent here."

Sakura is above Pein. "Hundredfold heavenly kick of pain!" Sakura slams her heel in Pein's back and demolish his body and part of the battle field. Boom! Sakura step off Pein unrecognizable body and walk towards Naruto. "Naruto-" She pause as the other Pein tries to absorb her Chakra. She pulls out a paper bomb and struck it in his mouth. Boom! Pein head blows to pieces. "Was Pein always this annoying? And...I'm a total badass! shannaro!" Naruto lets go of his head and looks towards Sakura. "Sakura? Are you...you?" Sakura nods her head at him. Her seal still on her head. Naruto notice this. "You still have your seal."

Sakura nodded again. "And do you still have Kurama now?" Naruto close his eyes. "Kurama?" The nine tail fox demon nods his head. "So this is what pops was up too, I had no idea he knew such a jutsu... And with the knowledge of the future we have a drop on Madara and the others." Naruto smiled at that. "We could save Neji...and countless others." Sakura face gets extremely annoy. "Well?" Naruto pays her no mind and is still talking to Kurama. Sakura face turns red. "Na-Ru-TO!" She lifts her fist. Naruto flinch as he hears incoming doom. "Uh yeah...?" Sakura pause as she notice something. She stares at Naruto. Naruto starts to get uncomfortable. "Sakura? Wha-" Sakura tackles him to the ground and sobs.

"You died-You- I couldn't- I-You." She continues to sob on his shoulder. Naruto face soften. "Idiot...DON'T...don't you ever die on me again." She catches her breath. "Cause I didn't know what I would do…if you left me all alone." Sakura rubs her tearful eyes. Naruto tips her head to face his. Sakura blushed. "Naruto…" Naruto look her deep in the eyes. "I promise Sakura...that I would never leave you alone ever again!" Naruto flashes her his biggest grin. "I promise that on my ninja way." Sakura sniffs as she tries to cover up her mix emotions. "Naruto you….always seem to make everything is going to be okay." Sakura starts to remember all that Naruto has done. Sasuke was back with them for awhile, she was worried about him….but her feelings doesn't seem to rise as much as it use to for him again. Something has change how she felt. Someone had time and time again replace Sasuke in her heart. and although she cared for Sasuke…._"I'm in love with Naruto."_ Sakura thought shocked.

Naruto grin start to fade. "Sakura..?" Sakura heart begins to race. _"I had for a long time now, it has always been Naruto. Now that I think about it...Yamato that one time, and Sai too! Am I the only one who didn't know?!"_ Naruto scratch the back of his head and put his fore head on Sakura's. "Are you sick or something Sakura? Your face is as red as Hinata." Sakura sighed and pushed down her annoyance. _"Except Naruto...heh."_ Her blush brighten as she feels Naruto head on her head. "Na-Naruto…..Behind you!" Pein's summon dog slams it's paw on the duo. **Boom!**

Gamabunta come flying from the sky and slams the summon dog down. Boom! "_**Stay down you mutt!" **_Ma and Pa toad right on top of him. "I had no idea what happen Ma, one minute we're next to Naruto and the next we're on top of Gamabunta." Ma nods her head. "_**Where is Naruto boy?**_" Pa looks around until he spots Naruto and Sakura. "Over there." Ma and Pa jumps towards them.

Naruto had summon Kurama Chakra seconds before the beast tried to crush them. "That was close right Saku-" He was cut off from a kiss from Sakura. She pulls him closer. The kiss turn into burning passion as she shows Naruto her feelings. They break apart. Sakura gives him a heart warming smile. "That kiss...wasn't fake and neither was that confession."Naruto is in stunt silence. "Sa-Sa-Sakura!" Sakura put her finger to his lips. "Not right now, right now..you have a village to save." She back away as she sees Pa and Ma toad come closer. "I'm going to go help our friends. okay?" Naruto nods mutely. Sakura back away some more, She winks at naruto and jumps towards the direction of survivors.

Naruto sense Pein and the others closing in on him. "Naruto!" He turns to see Ma and Pa toad. Ma gasp in shock. _**"Your out of sage mode."**_ Naruto didn't register what she said at first. "What..?" Pa smacks the back of his head. "_**Naruto boy! This is not the time to be spacing out! Ma said that you don't have sage mode anymore."**_ Naruto shakes his head. "Don't worry Grandpa sage!" Naruto closed and opened his eyes showing toad like eyes. Pa reel back shock._** "How did Naruto boy change into Sage mode this fast?**_" Pa toad laughs. _**"Your full of surprises ain't you Naruto my boy."**_ Naruto looks towards Pein. "You revive your other paths already huh."

Naruto smiles as he remembers this. "Now to see how much I improve since then."

Thoughts-_Thoughts_

Kurama-_**Kurama**_

Summons-_**Summons**_

Jutsu-**Jutsu**

Effects-**effects**

**Note: that since Sakura and Naruto was sent back, certain things were change.**

**1. Hinata end up not having to come to Naruto aid as he is more stronger then his past self.**

**2. Sakura was also deem a hero of the village since her increase in power helped her heal the villagers.**

**3. Naruto told Konan to keep in contact with him.**

**4. Naruto didn't turn into the eight tail, he also can combine with Ma and Pa toad because Kuruma don't try to attack them.**

Chapter Two: The Orange Hokage

In the ruins of The Hidden Leaf Village…

Sakura towards the direction Naruto and her Sensei was coming from. She known not to worry yet she couldn't help but release a breath of relief._ "I know I didn't had to worry about that part but….I didn't think I would relive this again either."_ Sakura smiled and blushed. _"My heart is pounding. Is it because I see Naruto more than what I view him before?"_ Sakura sees the villagers lift Naruto into the air and cheering him on. "You really are one of the kind Naruto."

Sakura takes a deep breath and started to break through the crowd of people. Everyone made way for her. Naruto stop what he was doing and looked at her nervously. Sakura also feels herself getting nervous. Everyone was quieting down and watching the two. Sakura made it to Naruto and stop right in front of him. "You saved the village and...kept your promise, both of them." Naruto scratched the back of his head and tries to remember the second promise._** "She's talking about the Uchiha, brat."**_ Kurama replied to his clueless host. Naruto froze as Sakura hugged him close and whispered in his ear.

"You brought him back to us." Naruto lowered his eyes as he remembers Sakura's crush on Sasuke. Kurama shakes his head._** "You still can't see it? Can't you Naruto?**_" Sakura cups his face towards her. Their eyes meet. "You idiot, you think still feel like that for him? Well I don't. He may had came back but it was you who I was still looking at Naruto. It's you who had always been there for me even when I didn't deserve it." Tears start to show in Sakura's eyes. "Don't you get it ya big idiot? I love you, Sasuke came back but it's you who won my heart, I love you." Naruto looked strain. _"But Sakura lov_-_**JUST KISS HER YOU BLOND IDIOT!"** _Naruto jump and accidentally bump into Sakura, Their lips meet. Naruto was at first was shock as was Sakura. But Sakura wraps her arms around him and deepen the Kiss. The villagers went wild.

Everyone started to cheer. Ino smack herself in the face. _"When was this going on?! And why didn't Sakura tell me?!...That means she not after Sasuke!"_ Shikamaru shakes his head. _"Troublesome, now the blond idiot is going to brag about stealing her from Sasuke…..even when they wasn't going out in the first place."_ The Nara thought after an after thought. **Munch! Munch!**"_I can't believe it...this barbeque chip survive all this damage."_ though a certain fat-I mean pleasantly plum Akimichi.

Kiba and Shino stood emotionless. Kiba coughed. "Look at them go….they smell like dogs in heat." Shino raises an eyebrow._ "That's coming from the guy who smelled like dog since the academy days."_ Hinata blush at the comment. _"N-Naru-to doing th-that?"_ She faints. Kiba looks down to see Hinata fall. "Hinata?! What's wrong?" Kiba goes to help her. Shino sighs. "Idiot."

Tenten looks to Neji and Lee. "Isn't that romantic?" Lee is sitting in a depressed state. "Curse you Naruto….YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH IS SHINING BRIGHTER THAN EVER!" Tenten and Neji reel back shocked. "YOU TAKEN THE YOUNG MAIDEN'S HEART AND YOU'RE THE HERO OF THE VILLAGE...NARUTO...YOU ARE NOW MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Tenten smacks him in the back of his head. "Don't spoiled the moment!" Tenten than spotted Neji's face. Neji quickly turn around. "Are you...are you smirking?" Neji coughed in his hand. "I have no idea what you're talking about Tenten. If you're subjecting that I'm happy about not being Lee's eternal rival you're sadly mistaken. I'm just glad two of our friends had finally found each other.

Tenten lean over to find Neji smirking. _"That little…! He is smirking about that!"_ Tenten pinch her nose. "What did I do to deserve this..?" Naruto and Sakura broke apart. Both blushing a storm. Naruto pause as he feel a chill. "Why do I get the feeling something bad was bestowed upon me?" "Well if it isn't my cute little students." Naruto and Sakura jump from each other farther. Kakashi stands between them. "I always knew you two would end up together." Naruto and Sakura point the finger at him and screamed. "LIAR!" Kakashi sweat drop. _"I get no respect…"_ The copy nin thinks depress.

_"...I was kinda surprise they did, I mean I suspected but Sakura wasn't budging…..Any who, Naruto is currently the strongest in the village, far stronger than his father now." Kakashi neared his eye. "And he changed, Sakura too, they're not my cute little genins anymore. And now Naruto….He's ready."_ Kakashi coughed. "I leave you two at it, I need to discuss something with Shikaku Nara, excuse me." Kakashi leaves the two. Naruto and Sakura looked at his fading figure confuse until his first saying caught up to them. They're face turn a bright red. **_"That pervert! I can't believe he said that!"_** Inner Sakura screamed shaking her fist.**_ "Shannaro!"_**

Sakura sweat drop until she caught Naruto's face. "Naruto.." Naruto blink at her in surprise. He laughs nervously. "Sorry Sakura heh heh, just wondering where Kakashi-Sensei is going." Sakura gives him a look and looks towards her former teacher. "Uh huh."

**Later at the hidden leaf meeting….**

Danzo takes a second after he got everyone's attention. "There's something else we should consider first. Who would be the next Hokage?" Shikaku neared his eyes at him._ "So it's come to that…"_ Can we not wait until Tsunade has recovered?" asked the Daimyo. It was the female elder who answered. "My lord...Tsunade is still in a coma. We can't decide on a plan for the village when we don't know when she'll wake up...besides, she partially responsible for the hidden leaf's destruction." Shikaku narrowed his eyes at the elders._ "Something's not right….."_ The Daimyo looks at her sadly. "I had though to choose Jiraiya ...I'd liked him, but he's gone now. …...So who shall it be? Danzo sees his chance. "Well..-I nominate Kakashi Hatake!" The Nara interrupted.

Danzo and his men narrowed their eyes at him. The Daimyo smiled and fanned himself. "Oho, The son of the white fang" eh? Yes! why not? What do you all think?" The council looked among themselves. "Well he is well known and powerful" Said one. "But don't you think he's too young." asked another. "But Minato was younger." Said another. Danzo starts to get angered about this. "The Third's teaching have as good as destroyed the village!" The Daimyo and the others reel back in fear. "Akatsuki's leader, the one who destroyed the village, was Jiraiya's pupil." Shikaku eyes neared in suspicion._ "Wait...Only Naruto knew since Pein told him, and Tsunade knew since she recognize him, and I only knew because Kakashi told me since Naruto told him."_

Shikaku didn't like this, certain things didn't add up...how did Danzo know all this? "Mah mah, but Naruto was also a pupil of Lord Jiraiya and it was he who defeated Pain." Said a lazy voice everybody knew. Danzo glared at the lazy nin. "What are you doing here?! This is a-Now what are you talking about Kakashi?" The Daimyo asked. Kakashi eye smiled. "Why my lord, I was talking about the hero of the hidden leaf." Everyone looks to Kakashi as he now have their attention. The Daimyo raises his eyebrow. "The hero of the hidden leaf?" Shikaku nodded his head.

"Yes my Lord, Naruto Uzumaki convents the Akatsuki leader to not only surrender but to revive the our fallen comrades and villagers." Kakashi nods his head in agreement. "I was dead~" Kakashi cheerfully says with a eye smile. Shikaku sweat drop. "He didn't had to say it like that." The Daimyo looks towards the village elders. "Is this true?" The elders look at one another. "Yes..bu-Amazing!" Exclaim the Daimyo. "Tell me more of this...Naruto Uzumaki." Danzo jump at the chance. "He is the nine tail jinchuuriki, reckless and impulsive, and he has a hard time following orders." Kakashi coughed. "He also completely mastered Sage mode, a feat even Lord Jiraiya had couldn't do, he has taken Lord fourth jutsu, The Rasengan, and perfect it where the fourth could not."

Everyone was listening intensively to Kakashi now. "Naruto had surpass two of the leaf most powerful ninjas and both were made from Lord third teachings." Kakashi eye smiled. "Naruto have his heart set on being hokage, it's been his dream since he could say it." Kakashi start to remember all the time Naruto had stated his dream.

_"I won't run away anymore...I won't go back on my word...that is my ninja way!"_

_"To become Hokage...that is my dream!"_

_"I never give up... I never go back on my word... thats my ninja way!"_

_"My dream is to become the greatest Hokage, that way the whole village will stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody, somebody important."_

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen. And my dream... is to be the next Hokage!"_

Kakashi eye smiled. "Naruto has gain the respect of the entire village, he is our most powerful ninja….if Naruto was Hokage...Our village will be more powerful than ever before!" Shikaku smirked. "I agree with, this is the best course of action after everything did for us. In fact...we won't want to anger the villagers if we don't and lose our most powerful ninja…" Everyone, even the elders were looking nervous. Except Danzo. He slams his arm on the table. **Bam!** "You couldn't possibly think that demon child-!" He stopped mid way when The Daimyo put his hand up.

"It's decide than...Naruto Uzumaki will be the sixth Hokage." Daimyo ended with a smile. Everyone look at him in shock. **"Seriously?/What?!"** asked Kakashi and Danzo respectively. The Daimyo nodded his head. "Is seems with him in charge, everything would be alright. Right Kakashi?" Kakashi sweat drop. _"I hereby declare….free ichiraku Ramen day!"_ Said Kakashi's fake Naruto wearing a kage hat. "Uh...yes?" Shikaku sweat drop. _"Kakashi…..please tell me this wouldn't backfired on us."_ The Daimyo smiled. "Good...But he needs a name….how about...The Orange Hokage."

**On the other side of the village…..**

_"Huh...why do I get the feeling I'm going to be doing paper work….Oh well." _Said a certain blond.

Thoughts-_Thoughts_

Kurama-_**Kurama**_

Summons-_**Summons**_

Jutsu-**Jutsu**

Effects-**effects**

**Note: Naruto will have Shikaku, as one of his new advisor.**

**1. Sakura will become head of the medical department since Tsunade is in a coma.**

**2. Hinata would probably not confess her love now that Naruto is with Sakura…...and will be depress (Sakura will take care of that.)**

**3. Sai is going to surprise you….**

**4. Naruto parents Chakra is still inside him since he didn't need them and was revie along with the rest of the villagers and ninja that died.**

**5. Naruto will hid them and use them for later (and want to spent time with them as a family.)**

**6. If kushina could subdue Kurama in a weak state….just imagine what she could do if she was at full strength...Ten Tails...it's going to such being you.**

Chapter Three: Being Hokage and The 5 kage Summit

"I"M WHAT?/HE's WHAT?" Scream Naruto and Sakura respectively. Kakashi scratch the back of his head nervously. "Mah Mah, you're the only one who could do the job right now Naruto, since Lady Tsunade is out of commision and we don't want Danzo to be Hokage….well lets just say your tale inspired the Daimyo. And if Danzo was to be Hokage….everything will go downhill from there. He would declare Sasuke a rouge ninja, he make us all like root, think of the orphans he ruin so far. You was our only hope Naruto."Naruto feels light headed. "This is...this is too much Sensei...I'm not ready...there no short cut in being Hokage and I can't just take this."Naruto close his eyes as he feels strain from all of his sudden emotions. Sakura gives Naruto a worried look. _"Naruto…."_

Kakashi stares at Naruto for a while. He eye smiled. Naruto opened his eyes in surprise as Kakashi place his hands on Naruto's head. he rufful it. "I believe in you Naruto, there no one here I think would be a better Hokage than you." Naruto eyes widen as he remembered his father words. "You will find the answers…...I believe in you." Naruto remembers his father smile as he said this. Naruto eyes start to water. "How..?"

Kakashi continue eye smiling. "Besides...you're already Hokage, when you command that everyone leave the fight with Pain to you, they listened, you protected this village with all your heart, the village respects you, and you know the true meaning of being Hokage, Everyone wants to protect you, you bring so much light to our village. Naruto, you was already Hokage before the Daimyo said you were." Sakura smiled at her Sensei's words. Naruto wipe his eyes. "Thank you Sensei…." Sakura takes Naruto's arm and hugged it. "Does this makes me Lady Hokage?" Naruto blushed. "Sakura…." He whined. Kakashi and Sakura laughed. Kuruma opened one eye. _**"You come a long way Naruto….."**_

Suddenly two Anbu appear beside them. "Lord Sixth….the Daimyo wish for you to see him off." The anbu said in a bow. Naruto was startle by this. "Uh...Okay….Thank you." The Anbu just stood there. "You're dismissed." Naruto said in a firm voice. The Anbu nodded to their newly instated leader and disappear. Naruto whole body started to shake. Sakura and Kakashi exchange glances and looks to Naruto worried. "Naruto….are you al-THAT WAS SO COOL!" Kakashi and Sakura jump back startled. "Did ya see that Sakura, Kakashi-sensei? They just listened, like that, like I was the Hokage!" Kakashi and Sakura sweat drop. _"But….you are the Hokage._" Kakashi and Sakura thought.

Naruto struck a hero pose. "Well can't keep my adoring fans waiting, LOOK OUT HIDDEN LEAF! YOUR HOKAGE IS HERE!" Naruto leaps away in excitement. "I'M COMING!" Kurama face-palm. Sakura face-palmed. "Looks like some things never change….is it bad that I'm kinda relief by this Sensei?" Kakashi chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm kinda relief too." They look towards the fading Naruto in Amusement.

**A few days later on top of the new Hokage Mansion…**

Naruto throws off his Hokage hat. "I promise to always protect the king, The hidden leaf's newer generation." Naruto said thinking back to what Shikamaru said to him. The crowd is going wild. "My father, the fourth Hokage said he believe in me, and I believe in all of you. We of the hidden leaf are a family. We help each other, we care for one of another." Naruto thinks back to what dark Naruto said and Nagato.. "And…..I want you all to know… I'll win us peace! I won't give up until the very end! Because that….IS MY NINJA WAY!" Naruto exclaim, saying the same thing he said to Nagato and then some.

The Crowd goes ballistic.** "NA-Ru-TO! NA-Ru-TO! NA-Ru-TO! NA-Ru-TO! NA-Ru-TO!"** Naruto grins then do a dance while the crowd goes even more crazy. Sakura and Kakashi smiles as they come to stand with Naruto side by side. Sakura smiles warmly to her Sensei. "He's really enjoying this, isn't he Sensei?" Kakashi gives her an eye smile and nodded. Kurama opens one eye and peak from inside the seal. He thinks back to when Naruto was a kid and now. _"I never give up... I never go back on my word... thats my ninja way!_

_"Because unlike you, I want that title one day. To be Hokage...is my dream."_

_ "I'm going to make everyone recognize my existence."_

_"It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up, I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends."_

_" Yes, he might have died... but together, he and my mom protected Konoha from the Nine-Tails! They protected me! It may have only been for a second, but in that second, they gave me so much... their faith! Faith that I could finish their jobs! Faith that I could fulfill the role of a "savior!"_

_" If you don't like your destiny, don't accept it. Instead, have the courage to change it the way you want it to be...!"_

_"Hey Nine-Tails, I wanna get rid of all that hate of yours someday!"_

_"Being with a tailed beast isn't such a bad thing."_

_"You aren't a monster fox anymore. You're one of my teammates from the Leaf Village…"_

_"Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!"_

Kurama closes his eyes and then grins. _**"Naruto...I truly believe…"** _ Kurama feels himself get excited. _**"Teammate from the Leaf huh? Well, I guess since I'm stuck with you its not so bad."** _Kurama becomes serious and determine. He thinks back to when he reminded Naruto he killed his family._** "Naruto, I'll protect the Leaf with everything I got."** _"Kurama." Naruto said suddenly in front of seal cage. Kuruma jump up startle. "Why don't you come meet your new family?" Kuruma starts to panic._** "But...I try...and they look at with so much...why they be afraid of me?"**_ Naruto scratch his head and grind widely. "Don't worry about that, you weren't in control during that time anyway." Kuruma still had doubts._** "If you said so….then I guess I could give it a shot."**_ Kuruma said for the first time not following what he use to think about humans.

Naruto Close his eyes as he gathers Chakra to summon forth Kuruma. He puts together his greatly known hand sign. Shadow Clone Jutsu! Naruto forms one clone. **"Take control of that one Kurama."** Sakura and Kakashi gasp in shock. Kurama full mode! The Naruto form into it's full nine tail mode. Beside the Hokage mansion. Kurama takes full control of the clone. _**"Uh...Hello."**_ The villagers freaked out. "It's Nine tail fox!" "Wait, Lord Hokage will Protect us." Ninjas from all over surround Kurama. Naruto hold out his hand. "WAIT, EVERYONE STOP!" Everyone, man, woman, and shinobi, including Kurama, stop what they was doing. "Okay, we all know I'm the container of the Nine tail fox right? Well this is him. Said hi Kurama." Kuruma rolled his eyes.

"_**I already did."**_ Naruto blinked. "Well...tell them your name, do a proper introduction." Kurama sighs. _**"Hi….My name is Kurama, the nine tail fox and partner to Naruto." **_Sakura and Kakashi sweat drop. The villagers look at him and Naruto in shock. One of the kids got out of her mom arms and ran towards Kurama. Everyone was to shock to stop her and stare at her and Kurama. The girl gaze up at Kurama curiously. "So..you're friends with the Lord Hokage?" Kurama look down at the brave soul that had the nerve to come up to him. _**"Yes...even when he was a ramen slobbering idiot prankster who suck at just about everything**_."

Sakura snorted. "And that's different from him now...how?" Kurama nodded at her. _**"Not by alot."** _Naruto look from Sakura and Kurama stunt. "Sakura! Kurama!" Sakura laughed warmly. "But your my ramen loving idiot." She said as she took his hand in her's. Naruto Became flustered still not used to this kind of affection from his pink haired teammate. Kurama chuckled. "_**Ha Ha Ha, now I see why I like you Pinky."**_ Sakura look from Naruto to Kuruma with warmth. "You too Kurama, if you're important in Naruto's life, than your apart of team 7 too. Welcome to the family." The little girl who came up before, heard everything Sakura said, jump in front of Kurama.

"And if your Big sis and Lord Hokage's friend than you can't be so bad!" The boy said excitedly. Sakura look at the boy in recognition. "Hey you're that kid from before." She remembers when she save that kid from one of Pain's summons. The little girl grins and give her a peace sign. Kurama look at the girl and lower his body to her level. He puts his fist out. The girl at it and then fist bump the beast. "Cool!" Other kids seeing this ran up to Kurama and all started asking questions and petting his Chakra cloaks.

The villagers all look shock about this. "But Lord Hokage..?" Said one. Naruto look at him knowing exactly how he feels. "I can't tell what I know now...but." Naruto scratched his head and gives the villagers a huge grin. He laughs. "If Pain, the one who destroyed my village, try to redeem himself by restoring life to my people, and I forgive him. Why can't my people forgive the Nine Tail fox about what happen all those years ago? Kurama is my friend and comrade, and he will protect this village too, because he has within him the will of Fire!" Naruto points to Kurama and the children trying. "What happen all those years ago was not his fault and if you have the Will of Fire you would forgive him too!" Some of the villagers look conflicted.

"Screw it!" scream a villager. Everyone look at him in shock. "If my Lord Hokage and hero of the Leaf says the Nine tails is a good guy than I believe him too! And Lady Sakura who heal all of us! She friends with him Too! If the Nine tails is on our side...than the Leaf is stronger than ever! Lets go welcome the Nine tails! Lets welcome Kurama! Every ninja and villager ran up to Kurama chanting his name. **Ku-Ra-MA! Ku-Ra-MA! Ku-Ra-MA! Ku-Ra-MA! Ku-Ra-MA!** Kurama look to everyone. _**"Naruto…."** _He feels a warm feeling in his chest. _**"What is this feeling?"**_ Naruto look at Kurama in understanding. "I know this too, it's what I feel with Iruka, Gaara, Sakura and the others. It's finally people who acknowledge your existence. "

Danzo watches from afar. "So you was able to bring the Nine tails to light…." An Anbu lands behind him. Danzo glance at him in disdain. "Yes...what do you want?" The Anbu hands him a letter. "A message from Lord Hokage." Danzo angers grows as he takes the letter. As soon as he do, a array of seals covers Danzo's whole body. "What is…?" Danzo feels his Chakra disappear and his sharingans are restrain. He feels his whole Chakra supporting the seals. The Anbu took off his mask to reveal himself to be Iruka. "Huh...will you look at that...Naruto plan worked." Danzo glares at him. "What is the meaning of this?!" Iruka look at him disdain. "Danzo, you are under arrest for treason against The Village of the Hidden Leaf."

Anbu soon surrounds him from all sides. "You and the Elders are done for." Said Iruka. "Take him away." Danzo screams in anger. "I will-Shut up!" A Anbu knocks him unconscious. "Old fool."

Back at the Celebration. A Anbu lands quietly behind Naruto. "It's done my Lord." Naruto grins and put his arm behind his neck. Sakura and Kakashi exchange glances. "Let The Party commence!" The villagers cheered. Naruto smiled happily as he watch his village party and the kids playing with Kurama. Naruto pictured himself when he was younger and he was all alone. Than Iruka came, with grandpa Hokage, than Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, Team guy, Gaara, the sand sibilings, the leaf nin, Jiraiya, Tsunade, big sis Shizune, Everyone, even Kurama. He's not alone not more, he's Hokage. Naruto smiled warmly to himself as tears start to appear in his eyes.

Sasukra caught sight of this. "Naruto..." Naruto start to laugh, than he start to cry. "I'm sorry Sakura..It's just that...I'm so happy." Sakura grabs him and lead him away from the crowd. "Come here you big lug." She starts to wipe his tears with her gloves. As soon as she done. Naruto looks down at her. "Sakura..." Sakura looks at him questionable. "You have such a cute forehead, makes me want to kiss it." Sakura eyes widen as she remember that time with Sasuke. "That...that was you wasn't it?" Naruto looks confuse. "Huh?" "That time with Sasuke...that was you who said my forehead was cute...that wasn't Sasuke." Naruto paniced. "Yeah..I mean uh...I though since you...your not mad?" Sakura starts to cry really hard. "all this time it was you! I wasted all that time thinking Sasuke...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Naruto for cause all that pain-how couldyou stand me.."

Sakura starts to sob. Naruto panics again. "How.." Naruto takes her face into his hands and force her to look up at him. "Because I love you." everything seems to stop. "I never stop loving you Sakura, it's always been you! But you was into Sasuke and-" Sakura touches his face. "I love you too. I love you more than a million Sasukes combine." Naruto looks her in the eyes. "You do?" Sakura nods. "I love you more than I could ever love Sasuke." Naruto leans down and brush his lips against her's. "Sakura...can you repeat that?" Sakura closes her eyes as her heart begins to race. "I love you more Sasuke, more than anyone in the world, I love you Naruto..." Naruto and Sakura are inches apart. "I love you Sakura some much that it hurts, but I more happy..more than happy to here the girl I love say she love me too. "

They Kiss.


	2. Chapter Four

Thoughts-_Thought_

Kurama-_**Kurama**_

Summons-_**Summons**_

Jutsu-**Jutsu**

Effects-**effects**

**Chapter Four: Naruto's Answer and The beginning of The Five Kage Summit**

It's dark. Sasuke stabs Sakura through the chest with a Chidori. Naruto gasped. He looks around as he calm his breathing. "_Where am I?"_ He looks down to see Sakura cuddled up to his chest. Naruto face turns bright red. He looks around to see both he and Sakura are in his tent. "What…the? Why are me and Sakura nak-!?" Past events come rushing to his head. "We...we….we...AH! She's going to...kill me? Wait?" Naruto remembers Sakura pushing him in his tent while they were kissing. "oh." Naruto lays back down as he thinks long and hard about what he and Sakura uh did.

Sakura move a little as she turn towards Naruto and smiled warmly in her sleep. Naruto caught this and smiled. "_I feel..a little light-headed. Is it because..I'm so happy?" _Naruto give in to certain impulsives as he cuddle up to Sakura. "I could get used to this." Suddenly, two Anbu appeared. Naruto jumped in shock. "Pig!? Boar?! What are you-!" Naruto in a smaller voice. "What do you two want?" The two Anbu bowed to their Kage. "We're so sorry Lord Hokage, but you'll been summoned by Lord Raikage's messager, it's about the Akatsuki." Naruto starts to get up, only to remember that he was naked. "Uh..I- wait for me outside." Naruto sigh. "This have better be important." The Anbu nodded their heads and disappear in a burst of silent speed.

Anime tears were falling from Naruto eyes. "_I was so happy….. UGH! AHHH! WHAT DO THEY WANT? They're taking me away from my sweet Sakura time." _ Sakura feels Naruto sudden movements. She slowly open her heavy eyelids."Naruto? where you goin?" Naruto quickly kiss Sakura's forehead. "Sorry Sakura, just some Hokage business I have to attend to, go back to bed. Okay?" Sakura murmur but cuddled up in the covers as Naruto tuck her in. Sakura smiled warmly as she felt Naruto's warm touch.

Naruto sigh a breath of relief. In swift movement. Naruto's Hokage cloak was on, Naruto dawn his hat and step out his tent. Kurama peek from under one eye. "_**Naruto…." **_Naruto nods his head. "That's right Kurama...it's time for our plan to come into action."

After the meeting…

Naruto to his two bodyguards the "Summit". Naruto nod to the dark figures. "Kakashi-Sensei, Gai-Sensei, you'll be accompanying me to the five Kage Summit, I could only take two body guards with me and I chose you for this important mission." Kakashi casually turn the page of his Icha Icha book as he comment on his former student turn leader. "You don't know the other Jonins names so you ask your former teachers, eh Naruto? Gai laughs at Kakashi "Hip and Cool" ways. "That's preposterous Kakashi, NARUTO SHINES BRIGHT AS OUR LORD HOKAGE, HE KNOWS EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE!" Naruto blushed in embarrassment as he turn his face from his former teachers. "...No, I also know Neji…." Gai sweat drop along with a miss step. "_LORD HOKAGE? HE WAS RIGHT?" _Naruto cough to cover his tracks. "Anywho, I just need really powerful guys, Okay?"

Kakashi and Gai nodded. Gai jump in front of his leader and boldly state his goals. "IF I CAN NOT PROTECT YOU AS WELL AS KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I WILL DO ONE-MILLION-" Naruto sighs as he rubbed his forehead, he feels a headache coming on. "Maybe I should had gone with Konohamaru…" Kakashi just keep his eyes on his book. "Now you see what I have to deal with for the rest of mine life." Kakashi close his book. A feat that sober up Gai and grabbed Naruto's attention. "That reminds me Lord Hokage...what about Sasuke Uchiha? Lord Raikage wants you to mark him a missing nin, does he not?" asked kakashi.

Naruto stare off into the distance. "Yes, but I told his nin that Sasuke….Infiltrated Akatsuki under my orders." Both Kakashi and Gai eyes widen. Naruto clasp his hand together and nods his head at them. "This does not leaves this room, but...I been in contact with Sasuke for sometime now." Kurama snorted. "_**More like you use Pops Jutsu to erase his memories of the events of his clan assassination and Shisui Uchiha eyes to good used." **_Naruto expression darken at Kurama. "_Itachi used that Jutsu without my permission...and I tried to reduce the damage by erasing the events of the clan assassination." _Kurama just look at him thought his cage. Kakashi and Gai remain quiet and gave their Kage their uttermost attention. "Sasuke is our main spy for the Akatsuki grant him and his team clearance for this mission. Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki, Juugo, and Sasuke Uchiha, are now newly and reinstated Hidden Leaf ninjas. They are team Taka, my own secret team led by Sasuke."

Kakashi gives Naruto a serious look. "Na-Lord Hokage...when did you-?" Naruto held up a hand. "Kakashi-Sensei...the less people to know this...the better. I want to keep this under wraps...besides..the leafs have ears." Kakashi eyes widen slightly before he dawn a aloof look. "Well, we better get going Lord Hokage, Me and Gai will prepare for the long trip." Gai gives Kakashi and Naruto a nervous look, sensing the tension in the atmosphere. "Yeah…" Gai bowed deeply to the Orange Hokage. "Yes, good day Lord Hokage, we'll be taking our leave." Naruto relax back in his chair and clasp his hand together and nod his head to team. "Very well, dismiss." Gai and Kakashi disappear in a even more silent speed that emphasize their experience.

Naruto closed his eyes and count to three. He let out a sigh. "You could come out now Sai…" Sai appears behind his friend and leader silently. His fist to the ground while he bowed deeply. "I'm...sorry for the intrusion my Lord." Naruto sweat drop. "_At least he's not calling me dickless."_ Kurama snorted. "_**Was he really that far off."**_ Naruto rubs his forehead in a frustrated manner. "_Kurama…." _Kurama open one eyelid. "_**Sheesh, brat can't seem to take a joke."**_ Naruto exhale. "What have you learn Sai?" Sai was quiet for a good two minutes. "That Sasuke Uchiha is now a secret spy for the Leaf, and we have at least three more ninjas...chunin maybe? But knowing Sasuke Uchiha, and prior to our meet...He would have a team of at least two A ranked ninja and one S or A rank sensor ninja." Naruto nodded, not denying the answers that Sai was giving. "Yes, thats correct Sai, Suigetsu Hozuki, and Juugo are at least A ranked and Karin Uzumaki is a very powerful sensor nin. And then theres Sasuke of course….They make a powerful team that could rival Team Kakashi in strength." Naruto sighs as he lean back into his chair. Sai gives Naruto a nervous sweated look. Naruto gives Sai an impish grin. "But don't worry Sai...they're on our side, we have the advantage over the enemy. How goes ROOT? Has it been good since I put you in charge?" Sai gives Naruto a true smiled. "Yes, I'm teaching them how to smile my Lord….Lord Yamanaka have help remove Danzo's controlling seals that he place in all the members of ROOT heads. They are completely on our side."

Naruto let out a warm laugh. "if anyone can teach them how to truly smile, its you Sai. I have complete faith in you, keep up the good work." Sai blush a little, not use to such compliments from his superior. He bowed deeper. "Thank you..Lord Hokage." Said Sai, only to look up and see his leader missing. A dotted line outline the spot he just been. "Lord Hokage?!" Sai turns to the left to see Naruto halfway out the window. "heh, sorry Sai..BUT SAKURA IS GONNA KILL ME IF I'M GONE TOO LONG,,,OKAY I JUST WANT TO LIE DOWN NEXT TO HER AGAIN BUT EVEN SO I'M MISSING OUT ON QUALITY SAKURA TIME!" Sai sweat dropped and blushed heavily. "I... have no idea you was that far in your relationship, but as expected of the Lord Hokage and hero of the village." Sai smacks the palm of his hand with his fist and nodded.

Naruto's body froze mid-way as he realize that he let out a big secret. He was instantly in front of Sai and was on his knee and bowed deeply. "SAI! I DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, FREE RAMEN, INFINITE POWER….FREE RAMEN! JUST DON'T TELL ANYONE...OR SAKURA PLEASE! SHE'LL KILL ME IN WAYS YOU COULD NEVER IMAGINE!" Sai wave his hands frantically. "Lord Hokage..please get up! Naruto, you're the leader of the village now!" Naruto grabs Sai's hand and shook them. "PLEASE SAI!" Naruto accidentally pull Sai down in a awkward position. The door of the tent is pull to reveal Shizune carrying Tonton. "Lord Hokage…" She stares at Naruto and Sai's strange position that seem a bit sexual. "..." Silence. "...I'm sorry, I'll leave you two at it. No one would ever know, you have my word." Shizune stutter a little and blush while she tries to leave the tent. Naruto face is in full shock. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT BIG SIS SHIZUNE! HONEST!"

Shizune waves it away. "I been expecting it for a while now Naruto, the way you overly obsess about Sasuke….and now poor Sai is a substitute lover." Shizune laid a hand on her blushing cheek. Naruto stutter. "It's NOT like THAT! Tell her Sai!" Sai looks down and blushed. "It's true..I was forced." Naruto mouth drops to the floor. "EEHHH!?" Shizune gives Sai a serious understanding look and nodded. "I see, I'm here for you Sai." Naruto fist smash the back of Sai's head. "STOP PLAYING AROUND CREEPY SMILE FREAK!" Suddenly Sakura barge in the room. Naruto reel back shocked. "SAKURA?!" Sakura threw her arms around Sai. "Poor Sai...I heard everything...I UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN OF UNREQUITED LOVE!" Naruto grabbed his head in frustration. "YOU TOO SAKURA?!"

**Later…**

Naruto pouted as He and Sakura sat at a bench. "That wasn't funny Sakura, you really had me worried." Sakura couldn't contain her giggles. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you have to admit that jab about Sasuke..and he was your first kiss-" A depressing atmosphere erupt around Naruto. Sakura gives him a sly smile and a kiss on the cheek. Naruto eyes widen.. "But I am your first everything else. So you don't have to worry about that." Naruto grinned. Sakura eyes widen as she look pass him. "Sai? Sai! Over here!" Naruto turn to give Sai a smile." Sai wave as he came over.

Sakura start to shake uncontrollably as she says this. "Hey..Sasuke number two!" Sai gives Sakura a fake smile. "Hi Hinata number two!" Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Naruto gave Sai a confuse look. "What?" Sai tilt his head to side. "You know, since she's started to be in love with you when Hin-!" **Shannaro!** Sai lands hard face forward in the ground. Cracks forming around where he landed. Sakura glare angrily before she notice the unwanted company. "Yes?" The ninja aim her sword towards the Hokage and his lover and friend. "Tell me everything you know about Sasuke Uchiha! Since he seems to be a friend of yours!" Naruto eyes widen as he recognized the two ninjas that crash their party. "Hidden Lighting Ninjas? What are you doing here?" The female ninja glared at the Pinky. "Don't change the subject! Tell us about Sasuke!" Sai has already gotten up. "Why should we tell you, shemale freak with ugly man face." The male ninja snorted while the female ninja had steam coming out her ears. "What you say?!"

Sai tilt his head to the side. "Have you not notice that you're surrounded by Hidden Leaf Anbu?" The two lighting nin blinked and look around. Two dozen Anbu surrounded them in an instant. "You dare aim your blade at our Hokage!" The two nin were quiet for a good three seconds. "Ehhhh?! Hokage!? What!?" The male nin points at his female counterpart. "I had no part in this, she force me down this path of uncertainty!" Karui, the female lighting Ninja punch Omoi, her teammate's head. "Don't listen to this overly imaginative freak! It was his plan!" Both lighting ninjas were knock hard on the ground. Samui's fists were red from her punch. She bowed deeply in front of Naruto. "Forgive my teammates idiocy Lord Hokage." Naruto stare at the twitching figures. "Uh..no problem?"

Karui suddenly got up and point at Naruto accusingly. "But this guy is buddy buddy with Sasuke! I don't care if you're the leader of the Land of Fire! Your friend kidnap my master! And I don't know if he alive or dead!" Samui sighs as she rubbed her forehead, a headache coming on. "Killer B is alive and free Karui. I was on my way to tell you the good news before you decided to threaten the leader of this village. In fact, It's because of Sasuke that Killer B-Sensei is alive right now." Karui and Omoi looked at her shocked. "Ehhh?!" Samui just shook her head. "Lets just go and inform the Raikage before you two cause even more trouble or Lord Hokage change his mind." She grabs her teammates ears and led them away. "Sorry again Lord Hokage, and thank you for not killing my idiotic teammates." Naruto wave a little stunt at her. "Your welcome?"

Sakura and Sai sweatdrop. "_That's what you have to say?!"_ They thought respectively. Sakura notice the Anbu had already left. "_Most probably to keep an eye on the lighting ninjas." _Sakura grabs Naruto arm and start to pull him towards the direction of the ramen shop. "Come on Naruto, I'm taking you on a date and Three's A CROWD SAI!" Sai sweatdrop. "_She still mad about the Hinata comment….and guessing her mood is surprising easy now. Better not to upset her_. "Yes Lady Sakura." Sakura and Naruto froze. "What's with the Lady Sakura comment?" asked Naruto. Sakura gives him a look. "Not that..its a bad thing, heh heh." Sai bowed. "Lady Sakura is a hero of the Leaf and girlfriend to the Hokage, all Hidden Leaf residence feels like Sakura desire such a title. She even have the new name of Sakura the Slug Princess after Tsunade." Sakura blushed. "Really? **Cha! I have surpass Lady Tsunade in strength and in medical Jutsu. Shannaro! **Sai nodded. "Yes, your even known as Lady Tsunade Junior." Sakura blushed.

Naruto sweatdrop. "_Pervy Sage weren't far off that time."_ Sakura smiled happily. "_New title, New boyfriend, romantic date, can this day get any better!?"_ Naruto squented. "Isn't that Old man Tazuna and Inari and Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura smiled and wave them over. "Inari! Tazuna!" Inari looked older with no hat and Tazuna….just look old. "Hey Sakura, you grown into a beauty." said Inari with a blush. Sakura smiled and patted his head. "Thanks Inari, Naruto seems to think so too." Naruto came up and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Hey Inari, look at you! All grown up and stuff." Inari grinned and blushed. "Thanks Naruto." Kakashi eye smiled. "I found these two and they wanted to meet with you again. Tazuna nodded but notice something. "Where's Sasuke? I wanted to talk to him too."

Sakura wave it away. "He's on top secret mission from our Hokage, which is Naruto by the way." Tazuna and Inari eyes widen. "Naruto is the leader of the village?!" Inari jumped up in excitement. "As expected of the hero of the wave village!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly. "Heh, It was the least I could do for the village after everything they taught me." Sakura took note of that. "What did we teach you?" Naruto look her in the eyes with the same warmth in them from before. "How to love and be loved." Sakura blushed while she gives Naruto the same look. "Oh." Inari drop his grin and look back and forth from Naruto and Sakura. "Huh…" Kakashi and Sai exchange looks and smiled. Sakura grabs Inari hand and pull him along Naruto. "Come on, you guys can tag along me and Naruto's date. We have a lot to catching up to do." Kakashi eye smiled and pulled out his book and follow along with Sai and Tazuna.

_**The Next Day…. **_

A figure stood outside the gates of the Hidden Leaf with two others. The figure wore Hokage attire and hold on to his hat with one hand. "Lets go. Gai. Kakashi." The two powerful A ranked ninjas nodded. "Yes sir!" Naruto looked back at his village. "_Let's just hope everything goes well…."_


End file.
